Portable computing devices, such as laptop computers, are powered by batteries when a power source is not readily available. When a laptop is operating on its internal battery power, the laptop battery's charge is steadily depleted. To continue using the device past the point at which the stored charge will be insufficient to power the laptop, a user must switch to powering the laptop with an external power source, such as by way of an AC adapter or 12V DC adapter. While doing so, the laptop's internal battery may also be charged. If an external power source is not available, however, the user's only option is to replace the internal battery with a charged spare, if the user happens to have one available. Replacing the battery with a charged spare requires the user to shut off or “hibernate” the device to swap out the battery to avoid losing data. As a result, the device's continuous running time while operating on battery power is limited to the run time provided by the internal battery. Likewise, a user cannot use the spare battery to power the laptop to preserve the charge of the laptop's internal battery unless the first user swaps the batteries.
One conventional solution to this problem is to design a laptop such that the laptop is capable of having a larger battery, or more than one battery. However, this conventional solution has the shortcoming that the overall weight, complexity and cost of the resulting laptop is typically increased because of such measures. In addition, the laptop's continuous run time, while longer with a larger size or number of internal batteries, is limited to the run time provided by such batteries because the user will still have to swap batteries when the charge is depleted. Another situation may arise is where a user may wish to simply to charge the laptop's internal battery while the user is traveling and not using the laptop. Without an external power source available, the user is not able do this.
When a user travels with a laptop computer, the laptop is typically transported in a carrying case. Conventionally, such a case does little more than serve as a storage area for the laptop any other user items. In other words, a conventional case did not typically interact with the laptop in any meaningful operational way. One attempt to provide additional functionality to such a case involved the addition of an AC adapter to the case. While this relieved a user from having to carry a separate AC adapter when traveling, the adapter by itself does not address the shortcomings addressed above. Namely, simply adding an AC adapter does not solve the problem of not being able to charge and/or prevent the discharge of the laptop's internal battery when an external power source is not available.
A laptop computer can be used while the display is closed (i.e., folded shut). For example, if a user wishes to simply use the laptop to listen to music, the laptop's display and keyboard may not need to be available to the user. Thus, it may be desirable to store the laptop in its carrying case while being used in such a manner, because doing so may be more convenient for the user and would conserve battery charge that would otherwise be required to power the laptop's display. Unfortunately, laptop computers generate heat while in operation, even if operating in a reduced functionality mode. A conventional laptop carrying case that provides any level of physical protection to the laptop does not provide adequate ventilation to enable sufficient cooling of the laptop. Using the laptop's own battery to power a cooling system would deplete the battery so quickly that such a solution is usually considered impractical. Thus, laptops cannot typically be used while sealed within a laptop bag or other type of carrying case because of the harm that would be caused by the high temperatures that would result.
Accordingly, there is a need for the ability to charge a computing device while away from an external power source, as well as to use such a computing device while the device is located within a carrying case or the like without overheating the device. Furthermore, there is a need for a carrying case that provides enhanced functionality to the user. The present invention satisfies these needs.